Traquenard
by Burmie
Summary: OS issu du challenge "L'hôpital se mobilise pour faire une fête surprise pour l'anniversaire de House" ou House, pris au piège d'une journée détestée. Enjoy!


Disclaimer : L'idée et la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fanfiction sur le thème de Dr House. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à animer ces personnages et j'espère que vous aimez les regarder évoluer dans cette petite histoire.

Note de l'auteur (bis) : Cette fic est née d'un Challenge de Fic sur un forum de Dr House que j'aime beaucoup. Le thème était : « _L'hôpital se mobilise pour faire une fête surprise pour l'anniversaire de House._ » sous la forme d'un OS.

Bonne lecture!

**Traquenard**

Il fit son entrée dans le Hall de l'hôpital Princeton-Placeboro et entreprit de claudiquer jusqu'à l'ascenseur avec la ferme intention de passer le mur du son. Fixant droit devant, filant aussi vite et discrètement que possible, le Dr House avait l'humeur de quelqu'un qui est tombé du lit.

- Dr House ! Lança une voix dans le hall.

Raté. Evidemment, les pilotes d'essai n'ont jamais de patte folle. Il se retourna. Echapper à Cuddy ce matin reviendrait à vouloir contourner la muraille de Chine. Surtout après la malheureuse blague qu'il avait eu le culot de lui faire la veille. Comment allait-elle se venger après ça ?

- Vous êtes bien matinal House.

- Mais c'est vous mon rayon de soleil Cuddy.

- Arrêtez avec ça ! La semaine dernière, j'ai eu droit à la Lune sous toutes ses formes. Vous êtes un fin poète mais si vous passez en revu tous les astres, nous n'aurons jamais fini.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez contre les préliminaires. C'est bon à savoir. Et rien de moins que les astres ne pourraient rivaliser avec votre anatomie, reprit t'il avec emphase, dont la sublime silhouette…

- J'ai besoin de vos clés, coupa Cuddy

- Celles de mon cœur ? Fit House en papillonnant des yeux.

- Celles de votre bureau ! Je dois faire un jeu de double pour la mise aux normes de sécurité et vous avez l'original. Je vous les rendrai ce soir quand vous repartirez.

- Et pourquoi me séparerais-je de mon précieux trousseau en cette belle journée ?

- En échange, vous avez droit à une journée de sursis, fit Cuddy avec un air menaçant en approchant dangereusement son visage de celui du médecin. Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en tirer aussi facilement. Vous êtes allé trop loin hier. Un jour, vous regretterez votre petit jeu.

- Oulala ! Mais vous avez l'air contrariée, jolie Cuddy. Ça vous va plutôt bien cela dit. Donnez moi deux jours de sursis, je veux vous laissez le temps de la réflexion pour votre vengeance. Ça risque d'être intéressant.

House reprit son chemin vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lança son trousseau à Cuddy juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

Ses trois collègues étaient déjà dans la salle de diagnostic, traitant un des dossiers soporifiques envoyé par les hôpitaux de la région.

Ce fut une journée ordinaire. Une de ces journées quelconques qui eu son lot de réflexions, de railleries et d'enfantillages. Cameron voulu rassurer le patient, Chase voulu rassurer Cameron et Foreman … Foreman se fichait de tout sauf de mettre House en défaut.

House attendait avec impatience la fin de la journée. Cameron sentait la tension qui habitait le diagnosticien. Elle en connaissait la cause.

17h30, enfin ! Chase et Foreman était déjà en route vers le hall d'entrée. Dans le bureau, Cameron aborda House avec précaution. Lorsqu'elle se tint face à lui, il fit une grimace exaspérée.

- Vous ne renoncez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? S'impatienta House. Vous seriez capable de soutenir à un poisson que l'air libre serait bon pour ses branchies !

- Vous avez peur de mourir statufié si vous acceptiez un peu de bonheur ?

- Le jour où j'aurai envie d'un gentil lapin de compagnie, promis, je vous appelle, lâcha House avec un ton sans appel.

Cameron le regarda sans rien dire. Un léger sourire dessinait ses lèvres. Puis elle se dirigea avec la porte. House se détendit un peu, mais Cameron se retourna et conclut doucement.

- Je voulais juste vous dire que … je suis heureuse que la Terre ait encore faire le coup de la petite planète courageuse.

House ne dit rien. Et la regarda rejoindre l'ascenseur à travers les vitres de la salle de diagnostique. Il se pinça les lèvres et soupira d'exaspération.

L'esprit encore à sa réflexion, House déboula sans frapper dans le bureau de Wilson, se posa sur la chaise devant son acolyte et commença à manipuler une petite peluche qui trônait à côté du pot à crayon. Wilson ferma le dossier qu'il consultait et observa son ami triturer abominablement le nounours.

- Je t'écoute House. Tu as une vérité philosophique à me faire partager ?

Il torturait toujours la pauvre peluche, le regard dans le vague.

- Euh, repris Wilson, cette peluche est censé représenter qui ?

House fronça encore plus les sourcils et regarda le nounours dans les yeux un moment.

- Personne, finit-il par dire.

Il reposa lourdement la peluche sur le bureau et se frotta doucement les mains l'une contre l'autre. Wilson attendit de même.

- Comment se fait-il, commença House avec précaution, que les gens veuillent absolument rendre aimables les choses détestables ?

- Encore une de tes questions rhétoriques…

- Tu te rends compte qu'on essaye de nous faire croire que les sales chienchiens sont gentils ? Que les haricots verts sont bons ? Qu'une piqûre, ça ne fait pas mal ? On nous arnaque et on nous fait passer des vessies pour des lanternes.

- Tu es venu juste pour me dire ça ? Demanda Wilson après une longue pause de House.

- Non, j'étais venu voir si tu allais me sortir ta recette du bonheur toi aussi.

Wilson se relaxa dans son fauteuil en riant doucement. Après avoir regardé House avec amusement, il dit :

- Je suis sûr que Cameron pensait bien faire. Elle voulait juste te faire comprendre que tu devrais…

- Ne peut-elle pas se mêler de ce qui la regarde ? Je ne lui ai rien demandé !… Ah ! si ! Je lui ai déjà demandé d'exercer ses velléités de Mère Térésa sur quelqu'un qui en a vraiment besoin. Ses théories « Flower Power » ont autant d'effet sur moi qu'un beau steak sur un végétarien.

- Je vois ça… C'est l'indifférence totale là.

- Ma patience a des limites, fit House d'une voix grave et appuyée.

- Les gens sont têtus parfois, poursuivit Wilson. Et refusent d'entendre ce qu'on leur répète.

House soupira, exaspéré.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de moi Wilson !

- Bien sûr…, fit Wilson en proie à une réflexion. House… Comment te dire sans que tu prennes la mouche ?… Tu n'accepteras sûrement pas, alors crois-le ou pas, mais je suis heureux de te connaître et fier d'être ton ami.

- C'est ton équivalant de « Joyeux anniversaire » ? fit House avec un sourire carnassier.

- C'est mon équivalant de « Joyeux anniversaire » House, effectivement.

- Tu n'as pas su te retenir ?

- J'aurais pu. Mais vas savoir pourquoi, les gens détestables sont parfois aimés.

- Oh ! Tu vas me faire pleurer, fit House avec un faux air larmoyant.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.

Ils se regardèrent avec un air complice. Mais soudain un bruit inattendu vint les tirer de leurs contemplations amicales. Les deux compères se levèrent d'un bond car le bruit était celui d'une clé qui actionnait la serrure du bureau de Wilson et les enfermait à l'intérieur.

- Hey !! Ouvrez cette porte ! Cria House qui fut le premier à l'atteindre

Wilson le regarda tourner sans résultat la poignée et tambouriner de toutes ses forces.

- On nous a enfermé ? Lâcha Wilson, encore sous le choc.

- C'est pas normal. Il se passe quelque chose de louche de l'autre côté…

House avait l'oreille collée à la porte.

- Wilson, ta clé !

Wilson alla fouiller dans son tiroir principal. Il retourna tout son fatras en vain. Il entreprit d'explorer tous ses autres tiroirs. Il dû se rendre à l'évidence.

- Ma clé a disparut. Mais que se passe t'il ici ?

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée… Je vais essayer un truc.

House sorti de sa poche un trombone et entreprit de crocheter la serrure. Wilson se rapprocha pour le regarder faire. Regarder House s'escrimer de la sorte l'aurait amusé si la situation avait été autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, House abandonna et jeta le trombone par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On attend une intervention divine, Jimmy. T'es plus doué que moi pour prier alors vas-y ! Te gène pas pour moi.

- House, fut Wilson en croisant les bras, c'est pas drôle.

- Et tu crois que je m'amuse ? On est prisonniers et, avec la tension qui monte entre nous, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on fasse quelque chose que l'on regrettera demain. Déjà que Cuddy nous voit « couple de l'année »…

Wilson ne répondit rien.

- Ton silence me trouble d'avantage Jimmy. Je vais finir par me sauver par la fenêtre si tu…

House laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte vitrée. Wilson compris l'idée de House et le suivit. Ils sortirent et traversèrent le muret. Mais en entrant dans le bureau de House…

- _SURPRISE_ !!

Une trentaine de personnes était entassée dans le bureau et la salle de diagnostic. Tous semblaient appartenir au personnel hospitalier. Une banderole « Happy Birthday » était accrochée en travers de la pièce. Sur la grande table rectangulaire, un buffet avait été dressé à la hâte et certaines personnes jetèrent des cotillons en l'air à l'arrivée de House dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que … Commença House, abasourdi

L'assistance entonna alors le traditionnel chant « Joyeux anniversaire ». Cette abomination réveilla House qui traversa sans ménagement la foule pour atteindre la porte de sortie. Mais elle était fermée à clé. Sans réfléchir, il essaya l'autre porte. Fermée. Forcément. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait plus ses clés sur lui. Il plongea la main dans sa poche, non pour vérifier ce fait, mais pour attraper son tube de Vicodine et en avaler deux comprimés. La chanson ignoble prit fin dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui glissa sur House comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

D'une voix forte pour couvrir la foule d'imbéciles, il clama :

- Avec qui dois-je coucher pour que cesse cette mascarade ?… Cuddy ! Vous avez gagné ! Renvoyez chacun chez soi et allons le faire, ce bébé !

Le rire vainqueur de Cuddy se rapprocha de House

- Mon cher House, fit elle en arrivant à sa hauteur, ça ne serait pas correct de mettre fin à cette petite fête si tôt. Personne n'a profité du buffet, vous n'avez pas ouvert vos cadeaux et certains de nos invités sont venus de loin pour vous voir.

- Et bien ça leur fera les pieds !

- GREGORY HOUSE ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce langage ?! lança une voix de femme feignant l'indignation.

House se figea, les yeux grands ouverts. Il vit sortir de la foule de médecins et d'infirmières sa propre mère accompagnée de son père.

- Maman…

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir élevé de la sorte, fils ! compléta John House.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda House en prenant Blyth House dans ses bras et ignorant la remarque de son père.

- Et bien nous avons répondu à la charmante invitation du Dr Cuddy, répondit la mère.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna House qui envoya un regard furtif et assassin à Cuddy.

- Oui, elle a trouvé nos coordonnées avec l'aide de ton ami James Wilson.

- Oula ! Ami, c'est un bien grand mot. Je commence à douter de sa fidélité.

Wilson cachait un sourire amusé derrière sa main lorsque House le fusilla de la même manière que Cuddy.

- Je croyais que cela te ferait plaisir de nous voir Grégory. Si j'avais su…

- Oh non, non maman ! C'est pas ça ! Fit House en se traitant mentalement d'idiot. C'est juste que… vous n'auriez pas dû faire tout ce chemin juste à cause de … « ça ».

De la main, il désigna la banderole grotesque qui défigurait son antre.

- Et quelle autre occasion serait plus appropriée pour aller rendre visite à mon grand garçon ? Fit la mère en s'approchant de House.

Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Greg qui sembla soudain rétrécir.

- Maman… souffla House, gêné.

- Oh… désolée mon chéri. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser devant tes collègues. Vous savez, continua Maman House en s'adressant aux autres invités, quand il était petit, il me racontait toutes ses aventures, toutes ses découvertes. Il disparaissait des heures entières et revenait tout sale, avec mille choses à me faire partager. Une fois, il devait avoir 9 ans, je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier, nous étions basés en Egypte et Greg est arrivé tout excité d'avoir trouvé une statuette dans le désert lors de ses fouilles archéologiques. Vous auriez vu sa tête la semaine suivante lorsque nous avons trouvé exactement les mêmes statues au marché pour touristes ! Ah … ça me manque tout ça. Tu ne me raconte plus jamais rien, reprocha la mère à son fils qui baissa les yeux.

- Blyth, intervint le père, tu vois bien que tu l'embarrasses encore plus, ce pauvre Greg.

Pris au piège, House était désespéré et obligé de subir le plan diabolique de Cuddy. Elle devait se régaler d'ailleurs ! Il la chercha du regard avec un air douloureux. Oui, elle se régalait. Il ne la savait pas capable d'un tel machiavélisme. Elle était vraiment parfaite... Quel dommage qu'il soit obligé de la tuer. Il se promis une vengeance terrible.

Cuddy prit la parole.

- Après cette séquence émotion, passons à l'ouverture des cadeaux.

- Des cadeaux ?

Les invités applaudirent tandis que Chase et Foreman amenaient auprès de House un grand carton remplit de mousse en plastique. On entendait des rires et des « Oh oui ! », « super », « Ah, bravo ! » fuser dans la pièce.

C'était officiel. House était en enfer.

- Qu'est ce qui m'oblige à jouer le jeu ? Tenta House.

- La clé qui vous enferme ici pourrait bien être caché dans un des paquets, minauda Cuddy avec malice.

- Et tu nous ferait tellement plaisir mon chéri, ajouta affectueusement Blyth House.

Le plan de Cuddy et le chantage affectif de sa mère achevèrent House. De guerre lasse, il entreprit l'ouverture des cadeaux.

A l'intérieur du premier paquet, House découvrir un énorme réveil-matin jaune à cloches. Sur le cadran, entre les aiguilles, on pouvait lire : « Life is cool ».

- Très drôle, ironisa House.

- Vous n'avez rien contre les cadeaux utiles j'espère ? Ainsi vos pannes de réveil seront de l'histoire ancienne !

- Que deviendrais-je sans vous Cuddy ?

- Nous n'aurons jamais à le savoir.

- Mmmm.

House lui envoya un clin d'œil ostentatoire.

Le cadeau suivant était fin et mou. House l'ouvrit et déplia un T-shirt noir. Sur le torse, une grosse inscription fit avaler de travers le pauvre médecin. « FREE HUGS ». House brandit le T-shirt vers ses employés.

- Qui ? Laissa échapper House avec menace.

- Nous serons muets comme des tombes pour éviter toutes représailles, dit Foreman.

- Les représailles, certains n'y échapperont pas… Bon, au suivant.

Tandis que House fouilla une dernière fois dans le grand carton, Wilson glissa à Cuddy :

- J'ai bien peur que le nombre de traumas crâniens augmente de façon exponentielle dans si House met ce T-shirt. Vous croyez que la police gardera sa canne comme pièce à conviction ?

- Seuls les analphabètes seront épargnés.

Au fond du carton, House trouva une jolie boite rose. S'attendant au pire, il l'ouvrit et n'en cru pas ses yeux.

Quelques dizaines de petites culottes s'entassaient dans le coffret. On pouvait y trouver tous les genres de lingeries existantes : du petit string-dentelle tout fin à la grosse culotte de cotonnade taille XXL. House n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La bouche ouverte sous le choc, il regarda Cuddy.

- J'ai demandé la participation de tout le personnel féminin de l'hôpital. Elles ont toutes répondu présent à l'appel. Sauf une…

- Quoi ? Fit House, perdu dans le brouillard de son esprit perturbé.

Une musique commença à se diffuser dans la pièce. Joe Cocker. « You can leave your hat on ». House fit un pas en arrière lorsqu'il vit Cuddy s'approcher de lui avec un regard enflammé. D'une démarche féline, elle ondulait, oubliant la foule qui les observait avec intérêt.

_Baby take off your dress / yes yes yes / You can leave your hat on_

Cuddy passa langoureusement sa main dans le cou de House et sa main descendit sur son torse. House déglutit avec difficulté, le regard définitivement accroché aux yeux de Cuddy. Cette dernière approcha implacablement son visage déterminé vers celui de House. Alors que leurs nez étaient sur le point de se toucher, Cuddy nota le frémissement dans la respiration de House. Son sourire s'élargit encore. Elle pris son temps pour murmurer :

- Je vous ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

_ You give me a reason to live / Sweet darling_

House tenta de dire quelque chose qui mourut à la naissance de sa gorge contractée.

Cuddy fit rapidement un pas en arrière et se pencha. House ferma un instant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Cuddy avait fini de retirer son propre string noir et le faisait tourner autour de son doigt avec provocation.

_they don't believe / in this love of mine / they don't know I love you / they don't know what love is_

- Cuddy, que…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Cuddy lui jeta au visage son sous-vêtement.

House se sentit perdre pied et s'évanouir. La scène s'effaça et tout se brouilla dans son esprit.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration difficile. Il mis quelques secondes à retrouver son calme et à regarder autour de lui.

Il était dans son appartement, vautré dans le canapé, devant la télé allumée qui repassait de vieux clips musicaux.

_ they don't know what love is / I know what love is / Sweet darling / You can leave your hat on_

Joe Cocker. Forcément.

Il soupira en passant sa main sur le visage. Tout ça n'était qu'une saloperie de rêve. Il regarda l'heure et grimaça. Il n'avait pas d'excuse pour être en retard ce matin.

« Joyeux anniversaire » pensa t'il en gobant deux Vicodine et il se prépara pour aller au bureau.

Lorsqu'il traversa le hall de l'hôpital, il pria pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Cuddy.

- House !

Le médecin s'arrêta, les yeux au ciel, mais ne se retourna pas. Cuddy arriva face à lui.

- House, vous tombez bien !

- Dites merci à mes cours de judo pour ça.

- Très drôle… J'ai besoin de votre coopération.

- Pour retrouver votre string noir ?

- Comment savez-vous que je porte un string noir aujourd'hui ?

- Euh… je… Je l'ai deviné, par hasard.

- Vous ne dites jamais rien par hasard. Mais passons ! J'ai besoin de vous emprunter votre jeu de clé. Celui de votre bureau pour…

- JAMAIS de la vie !! Vous m'entendez Cuddy ? N'y pensez même pas !

House se précipita dans l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

Cuddy resta au milieu du hall, les bras ballants.

- Vraiment, je n'arriverai jamais à le comprendre. Il est peut-être fou au fond…

**End**

_Merci d'avoir lu ce One Shot. Si ça vous dit, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en penser._


End file.
